Father Dearest
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Total Crack. Logan plays dad to two teenage girls. Rogue and X-23, what happens when his fatherly instinct kicks in!


Father Dearest

X-Men: Evolution

A/N: So one just kind of came to me and I thought it might be funny. I hope you like it. Not much romance or anything just something to make you laugh, so please tell me what you think.

Also, FYI, as in my other stories, Magneto is now an instructor at the Xavier institute and is now known as Prof. Magnus. The Acolytes with the exception of Sabertooth have joined the X-Men and also the brotherhood.

Oh and this is my first crack fic so be kind please review!!

* * *

"Good job girls." Logan said through the intercom, projecting down into the danger room. Rogue and Andrea (formerly known as X-23) smiled up at him through the window. A small smile graced the older mans lips as he looked down at his step daughters.

When Rogue was 17 and Andrea 16, Logan had taken it upon himself to legally adopt the two orphans. They had thought it was a great idea and had thoroughly enjoyed the fringe benefits (that of which included picking on him mercilessly without repercussions).

Logan quickly walked to the elevator, making it in time to ride up with Rogue and Andrea. Both stood slightly behind him. They looked to each other and smirked.

"So," Andrea started. "How was your date last night?" they watched amused as Logan went ridged.

"Date?" he questioned turning to look at them. They ignored him.

"Great, Remy is so sweet." Rogue replied.

"Gambit." Logan ground out through clenched teeth. Both girls tried their hardest to bite back laughs.

"Where did he take you?" Andrea asked sweetly.

"On a picnic, believe it or not. It was so romantic. Candle light, on a blanket by the swimming hole in the park and he even cooked a home made southern meal." Rogue replied.

"Awe, it sounds like fun." Andrea replied, watching Logan out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah was so touched that when he suggested we go skinny dipping Ah actually considered it." Rogue replied.

"WHAT!!" Logan exclaimed as the elevator door opened to reveal Professors Xavier and Magnus, Scott, Jean and Gambit. Logan whipped around when he caught his scent. Everyone was watching him startled. "I'm going to kill you Cajun!" he exclaimed.

"What I do?" Gambit asked confused, noticing Rogue's erratic gestures behind the seething Wolverine.

"Run." She mouthed. His eyes widened when he heard Logan snarl, before he took off in the opposite direction, Logan close on his heels.

"Oops." Rogue said, as the sounds of destruction got farther away.

"Let me guess, you were trying to get him riled up again." Professor Magnus asked. The girls nodded numbly.

"How many times do I have to tell you girls, don't mess with the Wolverine…he bites." Professor Xavier added.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Wait, Wolverine, Ow!" they heard from the hall upstairs.

"We better go catch him, before he kills your boyfriend." Andrea said. Rogue nodded, before both girls took off up the stairs.

"DAD!"

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow." Gambit repeated as he made to sit on the bed.

"Oh suck it up he didn't hit you that hard." Rogue said as she came out of the bathroom in a pair of boy shorts and spaghetti strap tank top.

"Say 'da girl who instigated 'da beat down." Gambit replied, holding an ice pack against his bruised eye.

"Well Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't expect ya to be there before we could tell him we were joking." Rogue explained, kneeling next to him on the bed. "Here, let me take a look at that." She continued removing the ice pack from his eye. She hissed in empathy. "Oh my gawd, look at it. Ah think ya gonna need surgery, babe." She joked.

"Oh haha, go on laugh at 'da injured man, who was jus' mindin' his own bidness when he was struck down by a snarlin' brute." Gambit feigned. Rogue giggled moving to straddle his lap.

"Poor baby. Yah want me to kiss it and make it better?" she asked. Gambit smirked.

"Dat'd be nice." He replied. She smirked back leaning down and capturing his lips in a soft kiss. She pulled away a minute later

"How was that?" she asked.

"It still hurts a little, chere. Perhaps _un_ more." He said, smirking. She feigned thought.

"Well, Ah suppose one more wouldn't hurt." She said.

Rogue leaned down ready to capture his lips in another kiss. Just as she was close enough for him to lean up and close the distance, the door swung open violently.

"Cajun!" Logan exclaimed appearing in the door way.

"Merde!" Gambit swore standing up, accidentally dropping Rogue on the floor and taking off over the bed. He dashed for the open balcony doors with Logan close on his heels. Without warning, Gambit dove off the balcony and down to the patio below, where several of the Institutes residence resided. They watched the young Cajun in shock. "Run fo' yo' lives, Wolvie's on a rampage." He said, taking off for the back wall of the yard.

The group on the patio looked up to see Logan standing proudly on the balcony, a smirked plastered on his face.

"I love doing that." He said, turning to see Rogue right be hind him.

"Dad." She ground out.

"What?" he asked innocently.

The next thing Logan knew he was sailing through the air and onto the patio below landing squarely on his face. He looked up to see Andrea looking down on him. She shook her head.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is my very first crack story. Please review.

-RED


End file.
